


Field of Flowers

by sniperct



Series: Grey Pryde [13]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flowers, x-men femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Excalibur era. Rachel has never seen a field of flowers before, and Kitty is determined to show her how beautiful one can be.





	Field of Flowers

Rachel’s life had been hardship and pain. She’d been forced to commit unspeakable acts that kept her up at night and she hadn’t slept through to the morning since she’d arrived in this timeline. At least, not until they’d arrived at the Lighthouse. The sound of the sea was soothing, and the view was nice. Particularly the brunette leaning on the railing. 

“Hey.” She leaned next to Kitty and smiled at her, praying that her feelings remained locked up in that box in her heart. The last thing Rachel wanted was to make things _weird_ between them. Kitty was too important to her for that.

“Hey.” Kitty glanced at her. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are you busy? I found something I think you’d like.”

“I’ve always got time for you.” 

“Great!” Kitty took Rachel’s arm and started to pull her towards the stairs, and then down it. Rachel could have flown them both down, but she let Kitty tug her. She even made herself dead weight just so Kitty would have to work for it. 

They were both breathless and a little giggly by the time they were on the ground. Kitty thwacked Rachel in the arm. “Jerk.”

“So what’s this thing you just have to show me?”

Kitty threw her arm around Rachel’s shoulders, which was generally a feat because of Rachel’s height, but Kitty was willing to try anyway. “It’s spring and I found it a few days ago. Walk with me?”

Putting her arm around Kitty, Rachel let her guide them. The path took them away from the ocean, and up a hill. She didn’t say anything, and Kitty was unusually quiet as well, leaning her head on Rachel’s shoulder. 

Even though Kitty wouldn’t agree, Rachel thought she was beautiful. She twirled a few stray curls of hair around her fingers and Kitty made a sound that set Rachel’s stomach aflutter. A little more breathless than she liked, Rachel asked, “Are we there yet?”

“Almost,” Kitty chirped. She felt Rachel’s mind brush hers and clucked her tongue. “No cheating.”

“I’m not cheating, I just… like how your mind feels.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.”

Rachel laughed, her cheeks burning. “It’s good. You’re comforting. Like you’re… home.”

Kitty stopped moving, looking up at Rachel with an intense light in her eyes. She touched Rachel’s cheek, then took a breath and turned away. Confused, Rachel followed, grabbing for Kitty’s hand as they came down the hill. Her original question died on her lips as a field of flowers came into view. Wildflowers, red and purple, blue and white and yellow and various shades in between. “Is this…?”

“Flowers,” Kitty said. She pulled Rachel into the field. “I don’t...I kind of thought that you’d…” Wildflowers and Rachel had just seemed like they’d go hand in hand.

“I’ve never seen them like this before,” Rachel admitted. Her cheeks were warm and wet, Kitty blurry in her vision. “Only in books.” The Hound didn’t get to frolic in nature, and there hadn’t been much nature left anyway.

“This can be your place.” Kitty pushed some hair out of her own face, a nervous smile on her lips. “A place of beauty.”

“Our place,” Rachel amended. The scent of the flowers made her heady, her emotions in overdrive. Not just _her_ emotions. Fondness and love was pulsing off of Kitty in waves. Before she could think better of it, Rachel pulled Kitty close and kissed her.

Kitty was warm and yielding and their bodies fit together like two halves of a broken puzzle piece. They tumbled into the flowers, Kitty’s hand on the back of her neck and Kitty’s leg hooked behind her knee.

Flowers had never meant anything to Rachel before as anything more than something she could never have. And now their smell mixed with Kitty’s inseparably, their softness against her skin linked to the taste of Kitty’s lips.

She pulled up for air, then buried her face in Kitty’s hair as she started to sob, her fingers clutching at Kitty’s shirt. 

Kitty rubbed Rachel’s back and held her until the crying had slowed, then kissed the side of her face and whispered. “So… what now?”

Rachel sniffled, rubbing her face in Kitty’s top.

“Ew.”

But Kitty was laughing, and Rachel looked at her with a smile. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“That’s good, because I don’t either.”

Rachel stroked Kitty’s hair. “Can we keep kissing?”

“I never said you could _stop_.” She tugged Rachel back down, eager to continue where they’d left off.


End file.
